Happy Birthday Kakarrot
by Goku's Evil Chibi
Summary: This is a really cute fic about what Vegeta does on Goku's birthday... YAOI! Flames will be used to keep me warm as I laugh at the flamer! Sorry about the grammer, people....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or anybody in it!! So just...*sniff* leave me alone!!!  
  
Ok...well...I'm on a different copmuter...Using a totaly different computer program...so if my paragraphs  
  
are messed...Im sorry....and to make things worse...there is no spell check...so plz bare with me...lol  
  
I'll fix it asap....  
  
Happy Birthday Kakarrot!   
  
Chapter one: Invitation  
  
Goku sighed as he turned the page in his new book. He had to admit it...he found the book  
  
interesting, he just related to the main character too much. All it did was go out and save the world,  
  
only to turn around and have to do it all over again. Allthough he had to admit, these times were quite   
  
peacefull...but he still felt like he was holding the world on his shoulders.  
  
'Yes,' he thought, 'the times have settled down...but at least tommorow will be fun...' he   
  
looked out the window, and chuckled to himself.  
  
Vegeta stood outside, looking as if he about to pull all of his hair out in frustration. In   
  
front of him stood a small dog. It looked more like a baby fox, with it's hug ears. The only thing that  
  
didn't look like a fox on it, besides the creme color, was the tail...which was really should be   
  
nothing but a thin little thing, but for some odd reason Vegeta kept it so it had really long fur that  
  
went every which way...like a Lopsle Opsle's.   
  
At the moment it was staring at Vegeta, wagging the wild tail like crazy, and panting heavily  
  
as he waved the stick in front of his face. Vegeta tossed the stick a few feet away and pointed at it, only  
  
to have the dog flop on the groung and start rolling. Goku laughed as Vegeta picked the dog up and walked  
  
it into the house.  
  
"Hey there, oh mighty trainer of the doggy, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Goku asked, somehow   
  
managing to keep most of his laughter in. Vegeta dropped the dog on the couch next to Goku,  
  
"Very funny, Kakarrot...you try to train the dog next time..." Vegeta said as he poured some kibbles 'n  
  
bits into a dish that had "Mr. Squiggles" in red on the front. He then smiled and somehow made his voice abnormally  
  
high pitched...and child like, "Come here Squiggy!" he called, making the dog's ears fly up, his tail wagging slowly  
  
behind him. "Come here!" the dog jumped off the couch and ran over to Vegeta, jumping up and down at his legs  
  
"Awww, Squiggy! Who's da Squiggy?!" the dog yipped exitedly. "Your so stupid, yes you are! Yes you are!" Vegeta  
  
said in a happy voice. Goku laughed at Vegeta's odd bond with the dog. "what?" Vegeta's voice was back to his  
  
normal tone, "Haven't you ever seen somebody play with a dog before?" he folded his arms in embarassment.  
  
"Not you...." Goku laughed. "Anyway...did you hear me?"  
  
"Laugh, yes...speak...no" Vegeta said simply.  
  
"I asked you what you wanted for dinner tonight...but you were too busy playing with..." he let out a small  
  
laugh "umm..."Squiggy"". Vegeta rolled his eyes. For that comment, he was going to make Goku cook something  
  
new...something like...  
  
"Eggs in a hole" he said simply, making Goku choke on the water he had attempted to drink.  
  
"Eggs and a HOE?!" Goku squeeked. Vegeta's eyes widened, a slight blush appearing on his face,  
  
"No, you idiot...eggs IN A HOLE!!!!" Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head,  
  
"Oh...well...I've never heard of that before...did you make it up?" he asked as Vegeta grabbed a pen   
  
and a notepad that sitting on the table.  
  
"No...I didn't...here this is what you need and how to make it..." he tore the page out and handed it  
  
to Goku. He watch Goku as he studied it carefully, "What?" he snapped, noticing Goku's lost, yet amused  
  
expression.  
  
"Your handwriting...it's...terrible!!!" Goku began laughing, Vegeta turnning a little red. "I mean...WOW!  
  
I can barely read it!" Mr. Squiggles slowly inched his way out of the room as Vegeta slowly raised his hands, ready  
  
to pounce the taller Saiyan in front of him.  
  
"Hey...anybody home?" he attention went to Krillin's voice that had come from the living room. Goku set the paper   
  
on the counter and went followed Vegeta into the other room, snikering the whole way.  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku greeted Krillin and Yamcha, Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned back to the kitchen, opening   
  
the fridge, figuringGoku wasn't going to do any cooking tonight. "what are you two up to?" Goku asked, sitting down at the   
  
booth in the living room corner. Vegeta returned with a plate and a corn dog, taking a seat next to Goku.  
  
"Oh, nothing too important, really...just cheacking up on you is all..." Krillin said. Vegeta reaised an eyebrow.  
  
"Making sure you're alive..." he laughed, making Vegeta glare slightly.  
  
"Yup...and to let you know that we are having a party tommorow to celebrate your birthday!" Yamcha said.  
  
"A birthday party--wow!" Goku grinned.  
  
"...Birthday...?" Vegeta turned to Goku, surprizing the two men in front of him with his confused, softer than normal  
  
look.  
  
"Oh...a birthday is the day you were born-- you celebrate it every year...but because we don't know the day I was born  
  
we just use the day that my grandfather found me!" Vegeta gave him a slight nodd and looked down, slowly drifting into deep  
  
thought.  
  
"So...Bulma wants you to wear that..." Goku gave Krillin a frown,  
  
"Aw, man...again? It's going to that kind of party?" Goku complained.  
  
"Yeah...but Master Roshi already agreed to a crazy party later in the week, so you just have to wear the suit tommorow"  
  
Krillin explained as Vegeta was broken from thought, frowning at the dog that was now scratching at his leg, wimpering slightly.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and tossed him the remainder of his corndog.  
  
"Well...that's not so bad...I just don't like ties that much..hey remember my birthday from two years ago?" Goku laughed.  
  
Vegeta let out a sigh just quiet enough for Goku to hear as he stood up and went into the kitchen. Goku stared worriedly at the   
  
doorway then refocused on the conversation with Krillin and Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta carefully put his plate in the sink, then slumped down in front of the fridge, leaning his back against it. He listened  
  
carefully as the three in the other room laughed as they were atalking about this..."brithday" thing. He then sighed and grabbed  
  
the pen and notepad from before off the counter, pausing in his thoughts to remember the event from earlier.  
  
'Your handwriting...I can barely read it!' Goku's words echoed through his head. He shook off the thought and made his way  
  
into the living room, past the three men, and stopped in front of the stairs.  
  
"I'm going upstairs early, Kakarrot..." He said, Mr. Squiggy at his heals. Goku immediatly stopped laughing,  
  
"Are you sure?" Vegeta simply nodded sadly and walked up the stairs, nearly getting tripped by the dog.  
  
When he got upstairs, he went into the bedroom, tossed on his silk tanktop and pants, then jumped on the king sized  
  
bed the same way he'd seen Goku do it the night before. He had the journal hugged tightly to his chest as he bounced off it and  
  
did it twice more, never before noticing how fun it actually was. By the time he was finnished, the blankets and pillows were  
  
messed up terribly. He straightened them, his joyfull expression fading, and sat down on his side of the bed. He then took off  
  
the cap of the pen, staring at the paper thoughtfully, then to the blanket on the floor where Mr. Squiggy was laying, a small sigh  
  
ecscaping it's throat.  
  
"Come here, Squigg..." Vegeta called softly. The dog happily jumped off the blanket and ran to him, knowing better than  
  
to attempt jumping on the bed for two reasons. For one, he wasn't allowed on the bed, and two, he couldn't jump that high if his  
  
life depended on it. But to Mr. Squiggy's surprize, Vegeta carefully lifted him up to the bed and set him beside him. After a smile and a few  
  
seconds of petting the dog, Vegeta began writing carefully in the notebook.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku yawned as he entered the bedroom, but was almaost instanly wide awake at the sight in front of him.  
  
On the bed, in black silk pajamas, was Vegeta. The night stand next to his side of the bed had only a few items on it. A notebook  
  
crayonbox, glass of water from the night before, a bottle of asprin, and a small tap-light that had been left on. Goku figured he must have  
  
fallen asleep accidently, seeing is how he wasn't even under the covers.  
  
'Wait a minute...' Goku thought, noticing the patch of white fur next to Vegeta. 'Mr. Squiggy...on the bed?' He thought as he put  
  
on his own silky pajamas, "Vegeta never lets him sleep on the bed...' he walked over and turned off the light with two taps. Still alittle  
  
confused he crawled into bed next to Vegeta, wanting to snuggle up to him like he often did...but...the DOG was the one that got to  
  
show all the affection. Goku mentally glared the hell out of the dog and fell asleep, unable to help the feeling that something was terribly   
  
wrong...and guilty....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats the first chapter folks!!! Go ahead and review...I won't write ANYMORE until I have 5 PLEEEASE!!!! 


	2. sorry guys

Hi all my great fans! I know you are all wondering when I'm going to update. Well...I'm very sorry to say that it may be a while. You see....I don't have the internet at home, but I will when we get the tower to my computer back. I will update as soon as possible, and because I love you all so much...I WILL PUT UP TWO CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF ONE!!!! So...be patient, and keep checking on this fic...you never know when I may update!!! ---  
  
Love you all....(thank you Crepain) 


End file.
